


Ночевка

by surfhare, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Modern AU, PWP, Rimming, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfhare/pseuds/surfhare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: — О, Эрен, лизать зад начальству. Как низко, — Ривай над ним насмехается…Но Эрен никогда не думал, что подобное ему может понравиться.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Levi
Series: 4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170455
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Ночевка

Мягкий смех Петры приятно ласкает слух, мелодично вливаясь в гогот мужиков. Эрен Йегер, новичок, еще не особо комфортно чувствует себя в новом коллективе, но хрен он даст кому себя спалить, поэтому он продолжает наряду со всеми глушить пиво и активно поддерживает любой треп.

— …и тогда еще никто не знал, что Эрвин новый руководитель, — рассказывает очередную байку Оруо. — Он ходит по кабинетам, при этом одевшись явно не как новый гендир, а скорее, как какой-то бродяга с улицы: в трениках, рубашке и сланцах. Конечно, это все брендовое, стоит кучу бабла, но выглядел он хуже бомжа, — все, словно впервые, внимательно слушают, попивая пивко и закусывая вяленой рыбой. Но для Эрена… Да, он этой истории не знает. — Ну, короче, тот еще разведчик. И естественно он подходит к Риваю, который именно в этот момент бездельничает и играет в шашки на раздевание или что-то такое, — все пялятся на Ривая, которые выдыхает.

— Там не было никакого раздевания, и ты, как и вы все, прекрасно это знаешь. Всего лишь собери в ряд, — Йегер встречается взглядом со стальными глазами и улыбается. Ривай берет пиво и отпивает небольшой глоток.

— Да насрать, — отмахивается Оруо. — И Эрвин такой: «А чем это вы тут заняты?», — пародирует он низкий голос. — Я просто помню, как Ривай смерил его взглядом «а ты еще, блядь, кто такой и откуда нарисовался?» и просто ответил «Пошел нахуй», — все дружно гогочут. Даже Петра едва не давится пивом, а Эрен снова смотрит на Аккермана, который почему-то тоже смотрит в ответ и, поймав на себе ошарашенно-вопросительный взгляд, пожимает плечами. — Я думал его уволят.

— Я тоже так думал, — нехотя соглашается Ривай и смотрит на наручные часы. Йегер молится, чтобы он не засобирался домой, и выдыхает с облегчением, когда мужчина просто откидывается на спинку стула.

Какое-то время все сидят и весело общаются, но вот кто-то заикается, что ему пора, одни, другие, третьи просят друг друга подвезти и компания становится тише.

— Ну, а тебе что, домой не надо? — скучающе спрашивает Ривай и допивает пиво. Эрен, кажется, только теперь понимает, что они остались одни в баре — все их коллеги как-то незаметно разъехались по домам. Но он никак не думал, что остаться наедине со своим менеджером, с которым за две недели стажировки в компании разговаривал в совокупности максимум минут пятнадцать, окажется настолько неловко. Но, скорее всего, дело вовсе не в том, что Ривай — начальник, а Эрен — подчиненный. Дело в том, что Ривай — начальник, а Эрен — подчиненный, который в офисе часто посвящает время мысленной дрочке на своего начальника и его прекрасный зад, стоит обоим предметам воздыхания появиться в поле зрения.

— А тебе? — и все же Эрена так просто не смутить, поэтому он берет себя в руки и никоим образом не выдает своего смятения, наоборот склоняясь над столом и отпивая из своего наполовину пустого бокала пива.

— Не вздумай на работе отвечать мне вопросом на вопрос, щенок, — спокойно предупреждает Ривай, откидывая лезущую в глаза челку. — Мне не надо. Завтра суббота, так куда спешить? — его бокал уже пуст, но он не торопится заказать новый, лишь осматривает бар, словно хочет найти кого-то из знакомых. — Дома все равно никто не ждет, — но эти слова он произносит, глядя Йегеру прямо в глаза.

— Меня тоже, — обманчиво безразличным голосом отвечает Эрен, хотя в голове сиреной воют предупреждения о том, что ему, кажется, посылают знаки. Ривай выгибает бровь, и у Йегера ничего, кроме как доброжелательно улыбнуться, не выходит. — А еще у меня есть бутылка Чиваса, — словно пытаясь впечатлить и затащить домой какую-то школьницу, выдает Эрен, однако Аккерман не спешит отвечать. Он ухмыляется, потом показывает бармену жестом, что нужен счет.

— Тогда почему мы еще здесь?

***

Мысль, которая вертелась в голове, когда они ехали в такси, что это все как-то странно и вообще ненормально, испаряется, стоит разлить алкоголь. Они медленно цедят по стакану виски, но оживленный разговор льется непрекращающимся потоком. Ривай оказывается интересным собеседником, если сам того желает. Сидя на полу и опираясь спинами о кровать, они болтают обо всем подряд: Эрен рассказывает про то, как совсем недавно окончил универ, и выясняется, что некоторых преподавателей застал и сам Ривай; потом они долго разговаривают про прошлое друг друга: кто откуда приехал, что видел, где бывал, о чем мечтал…

И если раньше Эрен думал, что никогда не сможет пить виски без колы, то через час с удивлением обнаруживает, что половины бутылки как не бывало. А еще они с Аккерманом сидят близко друг к другу, хотя в этом нет никакого смысла, соприкасаются плечами и бедрами, иногда зачем-то чокаются стаканами. Но в этом не чувствуется никакой неловкости, наоборот — только добавляет уюта.

Время уже давно перевалило за полночь. Ривай откидывается головой на кровать, ухмыляется и прикрывает глаза. Эрен улыбается в ответ, но мужчина этого не видит.

— Можешь остаться, моя кровать большая.

Ривай медленно открывает глаза, глубоко вздыхает и, особо не задумываясь, кивает, очевидно, осознавая то, насколько ему лень сейчас вставать, надевать пиджак, потом пальто, потом обуваться, садиться в такси (которое еще придется вызывать), потом ехать домой, раздеваться, разуваться, принимать душ и уже только после всего этого падать в кровать. Ривай на удивление бодро встает на ноги, смотрит на наручные часы, потом — на настенные, оборачивается к Эрену и зевает, прикрывая рот рукой.

— Я бы хотел принять душ, есть полотенце? — звучит так, что если нет, то придется достать хоть из преисподней. Йегер кивает и направляется к шкафу, откуда выуживает одно для Ривая и другое для себя. Свою футболку предлагать не решается, Ривай же, схватив полотенце, сам не просит. Просто уходит.

Эрен ощущает не менее сногсшибательную усталость и усаживается на кровать, упираясь локтями в колени. Пальцы зарываются в волосы и оттягивают их. Йегер думает, что лучше застелить свежее постельное белье, чем и занимается под шум текущей в ванной воды.

Как раз, к выходу Ривая, он заканчивает с одеялом и окончательно залипает. Ривай, мать его, Аккерман с одним лишь полотенцем, кое-как держащимся на его восхитительных бедрах, лениво потягивается и затем, оценив проделанный фронт работ, одобрительно кивает.

— Ничего, если я лягу спать в боксерах? — спрашивает он, усаживаясь на край кровати. — Могу надеть брюки, — сразу же предлагает решение возможной проблемы Ривай, а Эрен подвисает еще раз, залипая на идеальный пресс, о который наверняка можно разбить кулак и свою гордость, в мольбах разрешить облизать каждый из шести четко очерченных кубиков.

— Ничего страшного, мы же оба мужики, — не особо задумываясь и не особо осознавая, под что подписывает свою выдержку, отвечает Эрен. Ривай смотрит странно, но все же кивает. — Можешь ложиться, я тоже быстро в душ и спать.

Йегер скрывается в ванной и торопится быстрее ополоснуться, чтобы выйти и какое-то время еще понаслаждаться видом шикарного тело своего начальника. Нет, молодого и сексуального начальника. Кстати, сколько ему? Но выглядит на тридцать плюс/минус год.

После водных процедур Эрен осматривает себя в зеркале, причесывая отросшие уже до плеч волосы, влажные после душа, и невольно начинает сравнивать себя и Ривая, в размышлениях есть ли у него вообще шансы, потому что очевидно (да и слушок прошел), что Аккерман далеко не дамский угодник. Если это так, то, вероятно, он приехал сюда с целью скрасить досуг зажигательным сексом, но вдруг нет? Если да, то Эрену явно не хватило намеков. И все же? Мог бы Эрен привлечь Ривая? Йегер выше на целую голову; вроде как, его тело тоже в хорошей форме, подтянутое, накачанное, но после вида такого шикарного торса, конечно, стоит поднажать в зале; у них абсолютно разные характеры и темпераменты, но так ведь даже лучше? Вряд ли Эрен смог бы что-то построить с кем-то подобным себе. Да они бы убили друг друга спустя час знакомства.

Утомившись от сравнений и домыслов (будто у него с Риваем была теоретическая возможность не на секс, а на самую радужную в мире свадьбу), Эрен зевает, натягивает домашние штаны, возвращается в комнату и страдальчески стонет, потому что адски горячая задница в одних лишь черных узких боксерах мгновенно приковывает к себе внимание и лишает желания лечь и уснуть. Буквально минуту назад Эрену казалось, что все, он отошел, больше не чувствует и не ощущает того, чего не стоит испытывать к начальству, и вот опять.

Ривай лежит на животе, обнимая подушку, одна нога прямая, другая немного согнута в колене и отведена в сторону. А задница все так же зазывающе манит своим изгибом и шикарной округлой формой. И это ужасно, потому что у Эрена в принципе нет фетишей, ему все равно, как человек выглядит, главное, какой он сам. А с Риваем, который и сам очень даже ничего, выходит все до ужаса пошло. Он и красивый, и умный, и интересный, и задница у него шикарная. И почему-то для Эрена именно последний фактор встает на первое место.

Ничего не решив, он рассеянно подходит к кровати и садится на край со стороны Аккермана. Тот не шевелится, продолжает дышать размеренно и вообще в ус не дует, что его стажер сейчас ведет сам с собой морально-этические беседы на тему того, стоит ли укусить начальника за бампер (хотя бы через боксеры), опасно ли это и что вообще может случиться, если Ривай проснется. Эрен гипнотизирует задницу, не до конца выветрившийся алкоголь разгоняет почти успокоившуюся кровь и добавляет смелости, и Йегер решается.

Он медленно склоняется к самой прекрасной пятой точке на планете и уговаривает себя не терять силу воли хотя бы здесь и остановиться на том, на что решился секундами ранее. Но все предсказуемо идет по одному месту, траектория наклона Эрена меняется, и, вместо аппетитной ягодицы, он прихватывает резинку боксеров, начиная зубами стягивать их с Ривая, носом проходясь по гладкой теплой коже, и глубоко вдыхая приятный запах тела самого Ривая, смешанный с ароматом геля для душа. Раздевание получается очень неловким, но, как ни странно, (может быть, показалось, будто ему помогали, слегка приподняв бедра и едва слышно постанывая) боксеры все-таки оказываются внизу, больше не скрывая для Эрена самое желанное из всех сокровищ. В ушах адово шумит морским прибоем, переходящим в самое настоящее ненастье.

Он еще раз проводит носом по ягодице и улыбается, когда замечает, что выбившиеся длинные пряди каштановых волос деликатно вторят этому действию, наверняка, приятно щекоча спящего Ривая. Наслаждаясь гладкостью и нежностью кожи, Эрен снова вдыхает аромат разморенного сном тела и влажно целует, а затем нежно прикусывает. Это оказывается чертовски приятно, и Эрен повторяет свои манипуляции еще раз. Ривай вдруг громко выдыхает, совсем тихо простонав и вдруг начинает шевелиться, тем самым заставляя Эрена замереть. Но потом затихает примерно в той же позе, а чертовы боксеры съезжают ниже. Неизвестно, чем руководствуется Йегер, но решает, что от белья и вовсе нужно избавиться, поэтому осторожно стягивает его со стройных ног.

И вот — Ривай абсолютно нагой и без сознания лежит в его кровати, и Эрен готов всю ночь посвятить себя ласкам прекрасного Аккермановского зада. Он снова склоняется над ним и целует теперь уже другую ягодицу. И Йегер готов биться об заклад, что Ривай от этого действия вздрогнул. В голове начинают копошиться мысли, что он может и не спит вовсе, а просто притворяется, наслаждаясь внезапными ласками. И неизвестно, как потом сложится судьба Эрена, если Ривай будет в курсе того, что с ним делали, пока он был якобы в отключке. Но остановиться уже сложно.

Поэтому Эрен снова и снова целует и кусает, целует и кусает, целует и кусает… Этого становится мало, и поэтому, пока он ласкает одну ягодицу, другую — слабо сжимает пальцами, млея от ощущений того, какая она упругая, теплая и приятная. И снова со стороны подушек доносится сдавленный, едва различимый стон.

За желанием напускать слюней на прекрасную филейную часть своего босса, Йегер даже забывает про собственный член, который вдруг болезненно дернувшись, напоминает о себе. Эрен сжимает его рукой через ткань штанов и слышит в голове, как собственный хер говорит ему, что тоже не прочь познакомиться с этой прекрасной попкой («Попкой? Какой кошмар, до чего я докатился», — нервно думает в эту же секунду Эрен), провести головкой по алебастровой коже, размазав по ней семенную жидкость, а затем нежно погладить промежность и, может быть, если повезет, ласково пошлепать по ягодицам — сначала по одной, а потом по другой.

Эрену уже хочется рвать на себе волосы, но на провокации собственной, почти сознательной части тела, он пока не поддается, продолжая попеременно мять, мягко прикусывать и целовать. Если честно, этого становится мало, с каждой секундой хочется большего. Он соглашается с членом, что тоже хочет погладить промежность Ривая, но только своим языком.

Медленно перемещаясь, Эрен оказывается меж ног Ривая и ладонью гладит его по пояснице, спускаясь ниже, затем сжимая мягкую половинку и отводя ее в сторону. Как и следовало ожидать от идеального и педантичного в работе менеджера, «там» у него тоже все идеально. Даже лучше, чем идеально — чисто и гладко. Эрен облизывается и, прежде чем решиться на непоправимое, еще раз задумывается, а стоит ли оно того. Естественно, воспаленное сознание решает, что стоит, поэтому Йегер, прекратив создавать себе помехи, теперь уже двумя руками разводит ягодицы в стороны и, склонившись, припадает к промежности губами и нежно целует. Ривай вздрагивает и тишину комнаты разрезает едва уловимое придыхание:

— Ха-а… — раздается откуда-то с изголовья кровати, и Эрен, приостанавливая процесс, смотрит в ту сторону. Он уверен, что находится на правильном пути, и, ухмыльнувшись, решает продолжить.

Еще раз едва ли не целомудренно поцеловав, Йегер проводит языком по бархатистой коже промежности, а затем, прикрыв от наслаждения глаза, самым кончиком оглаживает анус.

— Черт, — шипение сверху рушит всю маскировку Ривая, которому больше нет смысла притворяться спящим. Эрен задерживает дыхание, но вместо того, чтобы его отчитывать, Аккерман просто слегка сгибает ноги в коленях и приподнимает бедра, чтобы отлизывать ему было удобнее, а затем оборачивается через плечо. И взгляд у Ривая томный, тяжелый, возбужденный, а на губах играет слабая, но такая соблазнительная ухмылка. — О, Эрен, лизать зад начальству. Как низко, — Ривай над ним насмехается, хотя и не может не раскрыть своего нетерпения — выдает его язык, что слишком часто облизывает губы.

— Судя по тому, какая должность у _тебя_ , ты это гораздо лучше умеешь и мне еще многому предстоит научиться, — Ривай усмехается, а затем, когда язык снова настигает анус, утыкается в подушку и стонет.

Эрен работает языком самоотверженно и безжалостно: он обнимает Ривая руками за бедра, удобно устроив ладони на ягодицах, чтобы жадно сминать их, и не давая Аккерману отодвинуться ни на миллиметр. Эрен очень быстро наращивает темп, не забывая целовать и даже оставлять бурые засосы на нежной, быстро проявляющей кровоподтеки коже, а затем снова влажно ласкать начавший пульсировать сфинктер.

— Ах, блять, Эрен, что же ты делаешь? — когда кончик языка проникает внутрь, стонет Ривай. Он кусает подушку и нетерпеливо тянется рукой к собственному члену. Аккерман почти хнычет, когда в темп с Эреном начинает надрачивать себе.

Ривай весь мокрый от пота — слюна Эрена сделала промежность неприлично влажной, мозг затуманен, да и последствия его уже не волнуют. Эрен чувствует, как сильно Ривай напрягся, что он уже готов кончить, а потому о себе напоминает собственный член. Судя по всему, Ривай неплохо растрахан и хорошо обласкан, поэтому особо не церемонясь и не спрашивая разрешения, Йегер стягивает свой единственный атрибут одежды и без предупреждения входит в горячее нутро. Внутри Ривая, который от неожиданности сжимается и вскрикивает, чертовски узко. Эрен наваливается на него, грудью прижимаясь к крепкой спине, и кусает бледную, еще не тронутую засосами шею. Он старается не переусердствовать, но Ривай шипит, а Эрен, вместо того, чтобы остановиться, лишь начинает сильнее посасывать участок кожи, попавший к нему в плен.

Эрен двигается рвано и прекрасно понимает, что хватит его от силы на минуту, потому что вся выдержка похерилась, пока он вылизывал прекрасный на вкус зад своего босса, который сейчас стонет и шипит, под своим стажером, невнятно прося не останавливаться и уже дать ему кончить, иначе Эрен рискует остаться без хера. И без работы.

Такой шантаж смешит, но Йегер ни черта не соображает, продолжая вколачиваться в уже до температуры лавы разгоряченное тело и кончает внутрь Ривая, который от затопивших ощущений громко и очень ярко кончает следом. Ривая не может сдержать дрожь и судороги, которые его атаковали, он громко и прерывисто дышит и, придавленный тяжелым телом Эрена, подрагивает.

Они молчат какое-то время, не решаясь заговорить, просто потому что лень, но Эрен все же сползает на свою половину и вглядывается в отсутствующее лицо Ривая. Тот смотрит прямо на Йегера, но в то же время словно насквозь.

— Я кончил прямо на постель, — зачем-то озвучивает очевидное Ривай, продолжая лежать на влажной простыне.

— А я в тебя, — решает не оставаться в долгу Эрен и признается в ответ.

— Не хочешь отлизать мне снова? — с ироничной надеждой спрашивает Аккерман, и они просто улыбаются друг другу.

Когда веки тяжелеют и с трудом поднимаются, они все же заставляют себя сползти с кровати и отправиться в душ. Никто из них еще даже не представляет, насколько насыщенные их ждут выходные, полные страсти, нежности, разговоров и возникших у каждого в голове надежд на будущее.


End file.
